


Locker Room

by Oikawasanniceserve



Series: HQ! Tagalog Smut [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, I'm Sorry, Locker Room, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tagalog, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: Para kay Juri at Sophia





	Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Para kay Juri at Sophia

_"Iwa-chan..."_

 

_"Ano sa tingin mo yang ginagawa mo, Oikawa?"_

 

Nakaluhod si Oikawa sa pagitan ng hita ni Iwaizumi. Minamasahe ang kanyang mga binti habang hinahalikan ang mga ito.

 

_"Hoy Oikawa. Baka may makakita sa'tin. Itigil mo na yan bago ko sungalngalin yang ngalangala mo"_

 

_"hmmm... Sige nga... sungalngalin mo nga kung kaya mo"_

 

_"tch"_

 

Tumayo si Iwaizumi at ibinaba ang kayang shorts. Nakaluhod pa din si Oikawa at dali-daling hinawakan ang matigas na titi ni Iwa.

 

_"Hinalikan ko palang yung binti mo Iwa-chan, tigas na tigas ka na"_

 

_"Gawin mo nalang kung anong gagawin mo, ang dami mo pang sinasabi, Oikawa"_

 

_"hmmmmm"_

 

Itinaas-baba ni Oikawa ang kanyang kanang kamay hanggang sa mapaungol si Iwa.

 

_"ahh... ahh..."_

 

_"hmmm?"_

 

Tumingala si Oikawa upang magtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. Napangiti si Oikawa ng makita niyang namumula ang pisngi at tenga ni Iwa. Na nakabuka ng bahadya ang kanyang bibig na parang tutulo na ang laway sa sarap galing sa mga kamay ni Oikawa.

 

_"Wag mo kong tignan ng ganyan, Oikawa"_

 

_"Ano pang gusto mo, Iwa-chan?"_

 

_"tch"_

 

Inilagay ni Iwa ang kanyang palad sa likod ng ulo ni Oikawa at bigla niyang ipinasubo ng buo ang kanyang matabang tite. Halos maiyak si Oikawa sa pag labas pasok nito sa bibig niya, na sa sobrang diin na halos matamaan na ang kadulo-dulohan.

 

_"Ano? Di ka makapagsalita ano? Puro ka kasi yabang"_

 

Umuungol silang parehas, na para bang nalulong sa droga hanggang sa napapikit na at hindi na namalayang bumukas ang pintuan.

 

_"uuuhhh....."_

 

Nagulantang si Iwa, at patuloy pa din si Oikawa sa pag laro ng kanyang ari.

 

_"........."_

 

_"Uhh... pasensya hindi ... akala ko kasi walang tao... hindi kasi nakasara ang pinto....."_

 

_Tumigil sa pag chupa si Oikawa, tumingin siya sa lalake at hindi siya nagiba ng pwesto._

 

_"hmmm.. Ikaw si Kuroo diba? Kuroo Tetsurou ng Nekoma Academy"_

 

 

Natulala si Iwa. Hindi niya alam kung bakit hindi nakasara nag pinto. Ang hula niya ay sinadya ni Oikawa nanaman ito para mas exciting kuno ang gagawin nila. Na roleplay na kunyari may makakakita pero ngayon, nagkatotoo. May nakakita nga sakanila.

 

_"oo, Ako nga. Pasensya na talaga. Aalis na ko... At wala akong pagsasabihan"_

 

Nakahinga si Iwa ng maluwag ng makita niyang na si Kuroo ngunit nagsalita nanaman si oikawa at tangina gusto na siyang patayin talaga ni Iwa.

 

_"Bakit ka aalis? Ayaw mo ba  nito?_

 

Napatigil si Kuroo.

 

_"Huh?"_

 

_"ibig kong sabihin, ayaw mo bang sumali samin?"_

 

_"Hoy, Oikawa."_

 

_"Alam kong gusto mo din nito Kuroo, nakita ko kayo ng setter niyo sa kabilang gym na naghahalikan."_

 

_"Si kenma....."_

 

_"Baka lang gusto mo ng ...variety"_

 

Napalunok si Iwa. Hindi niya alam na ganito kahayok si Oikawa, at hindi din niya naisip na papayag si Kuroo.

 

At hanggang sa pinapaggitnaan nila si Oikawa. Nakasandal si Oikawa kay Iwa habang nakaharap si oikawa kay Kuroo.

 

NIlalaro ni Kuroo ang kanyang ari kasabay ng kay Oikawa, habang pinipisil ni Iwaizumi ang mapulang utong ni Oikawa.

 

Natatanging ungol at hingal lamang ang naririnig sa locker room.

 

Tinanggal na ng tuluyan ni Kuroo and kanyang salawal at ipinusisyon na ang kanyang tite sa bibig ni Oikawa.

 

_"Ang laki naman nito. Pero di bale, kaya ko naman to"_

 

_"Hmp. Alam mo bang matagal ko ng gustong ipasok to sa bibig mo, di ko akalain na hindi ka straight. Ang dami mo kasing fans"_

 

_"Ganun talaga"_

 

Sinimulan ni Oikawa na dilaan muna ang tuktok - pababa upang mabasa ng laway ang tite ni Kuroo. Tumigil si Iwa sa pag kurot ng mga utong ni Oikawa upang makita ang ginagawa nito. Hindi niya alam kung bakit lalo siyang nalilibugan habang nakikita niyang chinuchupa ng bestfriend niya si Kuroo - si Kuroo na nakahawak sa balikat ni Oikawa habang nakapikit. Na napapaungol sa bawat diin na ginagawa ni OIkawa.

 

 

Pinalingon niya sa likod si Oikawa at Ipinasok ni Iwa ang dalawang daliri niya sa bibig nito. Nilaro laro niya nag bibig hanggang mapuno ng laway ang kanyang mga daliri.

 

_"Panoodin mo kung pano siya magwala, Kuroo"_

 

_"Mukhang alam ko na mangyayari, Iwaizumi"_

 

 

Ipinapaikot ni Iwa ang dulo ng kanyang daliri sa butas ni Oikawa. Hindi makapagconcentrate ang binata sa pag lamon ng ari ni Kuroo sa sobrang sarap na nararamdaman niya.

 

_"ahhh... Ahhhh...."_

 

 

_"Sabi ko na magiging maingay ka. Oh isubo mo na ulit ako. Malapit na ko labasan"_

 

 

Sumisid ulit si Oikawa sa tite ni Kuroo habang nakadapa at nakataas ang pwet sa harapan ni Iwa. Nanginginig ang katawan ni Oikawa habang pinagtutulungan siya nila Kuroo. 

 

 

_"Oikawa, ipapasok ko na ah"_

 

_"D... dalian mo, Iwa----"_

 

Walang pasabi-sabi ay ipinasok ni Iwa ang dalawang daliri sa loob ng butas ni Oikawa. Napailing si Oikawa sa sakit ngunit napalitan ito ng sarap habang iniikot at ikinukurba ni Iwa ang loob niya.

 

 

_"Ako naman pagkatapos mo ah" ang sabi ni Kuroo_

 

_"sige .."_

 

_Napatawa si Oikawa at sinabing: "pwede niyo naman akong pasukin parehas - ng sabay"_

 

 

Natulala ang dalawa sa sinabi ni Oikawa. Ngunit hindi lang iyon, ipinasok na din ni Oikawa ang kanyang mga daliri at nagulat si Iwa ng magkasya ang 4 na daliri kay Oikawa. HIndi na siya nakatiis, hinawi niya nag kamay nito at tinanggal ang kamay niya sa loob. Ipinwesto na niya ang kanyang tumutulong tite sa pwetan ni OIkawa at dali-daling ipinasok ito ng buong-buo.

 

"Mukhang kaya mo nga kaming dalawa Oikawa"

 

Medyo inayos ni Kuroo ang pwesto nilang tatlo at nagpaalam na ipapasok na din niya nag kanya kay Oikawa.

 

Tumungo lang si Oikawa at napahiyaw.

 

Dalawang malaking tite ang nasa loob niya. At sa sobrang sarap ay siya na ang gumagalaw para sakanila. Dinidilaan ni Kuroo ang kanyang kaliwang utong habang si Iwa ang sa kabila. Nagkakapalitan na sila ng laway at pawis ngunti wala na.. hindi na nila mapigilan. Nararamdaman nilang malapit na si Oikawa at sumisikip - tumitibok na ang kanyang loob.

 

"Ma.. Malapi -- t malapit na ko ... ha!   ahhh!"

 

"Tangina ako din Oikawa" habang kinakantot ng mabilis si Oikawa

 

"Sabay na tayong tatlo. ahh ahh malapit na din ako.. shit!'

 

 

"aAAHHHHHH"

 

sumambulat ang tamod ni oikawa sa dibdib ni Kuroo habang napasandal siya sa dibdib ni Iwa.

Matapos ang ilang minuto ay inilabas nila ang kanilang ari kay Oikawa at nagbihis na sila. Papaalis na si Kuroo ng ilabas ni Oikawa ang kanyang telepono.

 

"Kuroo..."

 

"oo.. wag ka magalala, alam ko na number mo. tatawagan kita ulit. Isama mo na din si Iwa"

 

Umalis na si Kuroo at napangiti nalang si Oikawa kay Iwa.


End file.
